


Toe to Toe

by DiamondsAndIce



Series: Benefits [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Song Mingi, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, duh - Freeform, mingi is terrified but horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: One day, when the dorm is mostly empty save for Seonghwa and Hongjoong peacefully watching a movie in the living room, Mingi gives in and goes to San's room.Set afterSelf-lovebut best read as part 3.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: Benefits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Toe to Toe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonyaLovesChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/gifts).



> since i wanted to write more sangi bc i'm complete and utter sangi trash, i asked my gf what she wanted to read and she said their first time, so here it is
> 
> a self-indulgent mess, as always. not sure what i wrote here, but...enjoy?

Choi San is a tease. He throws proposals that sound like lines taken out of movies at Mingi and then doesn’t act up on them. He leaves poor Mingi, poor terrified Mingi, to deal with feelings of uncertainty and self-doubt.  _ Was that conversation just a fever dream? Did it happen? _ Mingi vividly remembers his face burning and his struggling to speak, so he's pretty sure it did.

After that fateful night when Mingi was offered the promise of never having to relieve his frustration alone, San still hasn’t made a move. He acts as if nothing happened between them, no trace of awkwardness or desire in his actions and it’s driving Mingi insane.

Mingi tries to catch him slip, so he stares at him when San isn't looking, and there's no way the elder doesn't feel Mingi's gaze on him when Mingi is staring so intensely as if trying to burn his gaze into San's back, looking for any sign that San is searching for him with his eyes. But he gets none.

Admittedly though, San does seem like he's waiting for Mingi to crack. Like he's expecting Mingi to get over his nerves and just be honest with himself and what he wants. And so he riles him up, with hugs and snuggles and hands on his thighs, way higher than they should be when they're in public, making Mingi a flustered and horny mess.

Somehow, it's even worse when San ignores him. Sometimes he pays more attention to Wooyoung than he does to Mingi and it makes the rapper feel insecure, although it shouldn't, there's nothing going on between him and San. Being jealous makes no sense, but Mingi can't help feeling like this. He has no experience with this whole  _ friends with benefits _ thing, so it's only natural to feel unsure.

One day, when the dorm is mostly empty save for Seonghwa and Hongjoong peacefully watching a movie in the living room, Mingi gives in and goes to San's room.

***

San hears a knock on his door and looks up from his phone to see Mingi come in and close the door behind him, just standing sheepishly by the door and playing with his fingers nervously.

“Come here, baby,” San says and pats the spot next to him.

Of course he knows what the rapper is here for, he’s been expecting him for some time now. San stayed at the dorm on purpose even when almost everyone else went out to eat. He’d have Mingi over pizza any day. 

“What happened?” he asks when Mingi does sit next to him, as if he doesn’t know the answer to that question already. Sure, he could be the first one to speak up, but seeing Mingi fidget and try to gather his thoughts and courage to ask for what he wants is much more fun.

“I wanna do it,” Mingi replies with unexpected boldness instead, taking San by surprise.

“Oh, someone is suddenly brave, huh? There you go. Was it so hard?” 

And with that, Mingi’s courage is gone as fast as it came. He breaks eye contact and his cheeks turn red, and San’s chest is filled with warmth at the cute sight before him.

“Don’t hide, pup,” San says, covering Mingi’s hand with his and grabbing his chin to make him look at him again. “Tell me what you want.”

San’s eyes follow Mingi’s pink tongue as he wets his lips.

“You.” 

That single word is enough to awaken something feral in San, so he grabs Mingi by the back of his neck and crashes their lips together, licking into his mouth and biting his lips until the other is breathless and he’s gently trying to push San away to get some air. 

In all his kissing fervor, San has pushed Mingi on his back and now he’s hovering over him, hands on either side of Mingi’s head, staring at him much like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. Mingi’s chest is rising and falling in time with his pants, his parted lips red and kiss-swollen.

They’ve done nothing but kiss, yet San notices the growing bulge in Mingi’s sweatpants and he can’t help but smirk seeing how needy the other is. All that teasing he’s been doing waiting for Mingi to give in seems to have paid off.

San cups Mingi through his pants and digs the heel of his hand into his crotch, marveling at the small whimpers the rapper makes. He’s so sensitive he’s growing harder by the second in San’s hand.

_ Sensitive, huh. _ As soon as he thinks that, an idea crosses San’s mind.

“Mingi, do you trust me?” 

Mingi looks at San with a puzzled expression on his face. ”Why are you asking that right now?” 

“Because I have an idea you might enjoy,” San says as he smiles devilishly and Mingi gulps. The rapper looks intrigued, albeit also slightly scared and San tries his best not to laugh, but he takes it as a cue to reveal his idea.

He gets up and goes to rummage through the drawer in which he keeps his beanies and snapbacks, returning with a bandana in his hand. Mingi looks even more skeptical when he notices the item.

“Let me blindfold you?” San says casually. “You don’t have to accept if you’re not comfortable with the idea, of course,” he adds when he realizes that might’ve sounded a bit  _ too _ casual. The last thing he wants is to scare Mingi off after he’s come this far. 

"Okay," Mingi says after some consideration, and San lets out a pleased hum. He thought he was going to have to do some more persuading.

He sits down before covering Mingi’s hand with his own and speaking gently, “This is how it’s going to work: you can tell me to stop if you’re scared or uncomfortable at any point and the blindfold comes off. Sounds good?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

***

Mingi can’t see anything. San slipped the bandana over his eyes and started undressing him, and Mingi feels relieved and anxious at the same time. He’s glad he doesn’t see San looking at his body, he doesn’t have to worry about being embarrassed or about staring too much at the man he's been silently thirsting for over the past two weeks, but he's slightly nervous about not knowing what San is going to do. Every little brush of San's fingers against his naked skin makes him jump a little in surprise, yet he's eagerly waiting for San's hands on him nonetheless.

San lightly runs his fingers down Mingi's sides, barely touching his skin, and Mingi's breath stutters from the ticklish sensation. He hears San chuckle.  _ Jerk. _

San's hands slide lower until they rest at the waistband of Mingi's boxers sitting on his slim hips, digging his fingers into his skin as if he's trying to leave marks. Mingi suspects  _ he is _ .

Mingi hears San's appreciative hum and the next thing he feels are the elder's hands on his thighs, caressing and kneading his muscles. 

The bed dips further as San shifts on it, and Mingi tries to concentrate so he can figure out what's going to happen next. He listens closely, wondering if San is stretching to grab any other item to use, but he hears nothing, only the bed creaking slightly under both of their weights. He focuses on the way the air moves around him, thinking it might give him a clue to San's movements, but once again he gets nothing.

He's so focused on the things around him that he yelps when San's teeth sink into his thigh. He tries to move his leg away, but San won't have any of that. He's holding the younger's leg as he bites and Mingi is sure there's already a bruise forming there. It sort of hurts, but not in a bad way. The fact that tomorrow he'll be able to look in the mirror and see the proof of what they've been doing today gives him butterflies in his stomach. A delusional part of his brain is telling him that's San's way of marking his property, and he shivers.

San nibbles on the skin around the mark he's made and strokes Mingi's other thigh before moving to pepper it with light kisses and bites, pulling a whimper from the rapper's lips.

Mingi feels the elder's hand on his waistband and involuntarily holds his breath.  _ This is it, it's happening. _ He tries to brace himself for San putting his hands where he wants them most, but it seems like San decides to mess with him a little more. Instead of hands on his lower half, San's hands go up to pinch a nipple before flicking it with his thumb, making Mingi flinch and whine at the teasing. 

"Such a sensitive baby," San's voice comes much closer than Mingi anticipated, taking him by surprise. The vocalist lowers his mouth to Mingi's chest to continue his ministrations on the rapper's nipples, circling them with his tongue before sucking them into his mouth. Mingi's hands tangle in San's hair and he pulls harshly, his back arching off the bed, chasing the stimulation when the latter pulls away.

"Sanie, stop teasing," Mingi whines as he squirms, his dick starting to get painfully hard.

"Patience, pup," San says but still slides Mingi’s underwear off so he’s now naked in all his glory for the elder to see. He feels vulnerable like that, robbed of one of his senses and with no clothes on to protect him, but he trusts San, he knows the other wouldn’t do anything to cause him discomfort. 

Mingi gasps when he feels a hand between his legs, fondling his balls for a few seconds before moving further down to his ass. A dry finger presses against his entrance, and San giggles.

“You already fingered yourself, didn’t you? My finger could easily slip inside you right now if I wanted it to.” 

Mingi’s face burns all the way to his ears. If he weren’t blindfolded he wouldn’t be able to look at San.

“Answer me, pup.” 

“I did,” comes Mingi’s reply, barely audible. “In the shower.”

“Sit up,” the vocalist says suddenly, and Mingi doesn’t know what to expect but he does as he’s told.

“Turn around,” San orders next. The younger gets up on his knees and turns, while hands on his waist tell him when to stop. The same hands push him forward and guide his arms until he can grasp something hard and made of wood - it’s the headboard.

San’s presence disappears for a bit, but he’s back before Mingi has a chance to start getting anxious. The sound of a bottle cap popping open can be heard and Mingi yelps as a cold slick finger brushes against his hole and spreads the lube around. San grabs his hand and guides it behind Mingi’s back, urging him to finger himself.

“Show me how you did it. Imagine the headboard is the edge of the bathtub as you hold on to it and prep yourself.”

And with that, San’s warmth disappears from behind him once again as the elder moves further away from Mingi to get a better view while he watches him. 

“Start with a finger,” San instructs, probably seeing as Mingi hasn’t moved yet.

The rapper complies, having no problem inserting a finger before starting to move it in and out of himself.

“Add another one.” 

Mingi does. It doesn’t go in as easy as the first one, but he doesn’t need much time to adjust. He starts thrusting and scissoring them.

“Another one,” comes San’s voice once again.

The stretch feels good, although his hand is starting to ache. 

“Go deeper. Faster.” 

Mingi presses his long fingers into himself as far as he can in this position, and the tips brush against his prostate, the pleasure making the younger moan and bend forward. 

“Does it feel good, pup? Do it again.”

The rapper pushes the digits inside again and again until his hand hurts and he’s on the brink of orgasm, body damp with sweat.

“You did well, baby.” 

San is by his side again, stroking his aching arms and manhandling him so they are back in the position where they started, with Mingi lying on his back and San kneeling between his legs.

Suddenly, Mingi is being pulled so his lower back rests on San’s legs and Mingi’s lower half is lifted higher than the rest of his body. If he felt vulnerable before, now he is very close to covering himself with his hands because he is sure San is looking  _ everywhere. _ If you told Mingi a few months ago that he was going to end up with his private parts quite literally in San's face he would've been horrified at the prospect.

“Time to start the real fun, don’t you think?” 

Mingi doesn’t get the chance to answer, he hears the sound of a bottle cap again, and this time it doesn’t take him by surprise when the cold lube hits his skin, but he still hisses at the temperature. Of course San doesn’t bother to heat it up a bit, the prick enjoys seeing Mingi squirm at the weird sensation, knowing he can’t see it coming.

San tears open a condom and rolls it on, smoothly sliding inside in a single thrust, filling Mingi up better than any toy could.

In typical San fashion, he doesn’t give Mingi what he wants just yet, instead choosing to grind into him while his hands roam once again over the younger’s thighs and hips. He takes Mingi into his hand and starts stroking slowly, so Mingi tries to tilt his hips to get more friction, but he just whines when San takes his hand off him completely.

“San,  _ please, _ ” he begs, hoping the elder will listen to his pleas.

“Don’t be greedy, pup. Accept what I give you.” 

San’s pace is slow, way too slow for how impatient Mingi feels after all the teasing. He focuses on his senses one by one, like the way San feels inside of him, the elder’s cock dragging against his inner walls, the bruise on his thigh a dull ache every time he flexes it, the sound of San breathing through his nose, and the obscene squelching filling the room. He smells sweat, their scents mingling, and something he can only describe as  _ San.  _

Mingi tries to imagine what San also  _ looks _ like right now. Are his brows furrowed in concentration, with sweat beading on his forehead? Or is he smirking cheekily, with his dimple showing?

“Sanie, I want to see you.” His wish seems to come out of his mouth naturally, without him thinking about it.

“Is everything okay? Are you scared?” San says, worry suddenly clear in his voice. He touches Mingi’s cheek gently, as if to reassure the younger that  _ he’s here _ and nothing bad will happen to him.

“I’m fine, don’t stop.” 

The blindfold comes off, the sudden light hurting Mingi’s eyes, and he blinks a few times trying to get used to the brightness. When his eyes focus, San’s faces comes into view, the elder smiling tenderly at him.

“Hi, baby.” 

“Hey,” he says awkwardly, not sure where to look now that he can see. The position he’s in is as embarrassing as he’d imagined it to be, his thighs on either side of San’s hips, heels digging into the small of San’s back, his cock curved against his stomach and leaking precum all over it.

Mingi throws an arm over his eyes, too ashamed to look at San’s face and starting to regret he asked to have the blindfold taken off.

“Getting shy? After all we’ve done already?” San teases, all the gentleness from just a minute before seemingly gone. He’s back to his cheeky self, grinding into Mingi again. His thrusts are getting faster and faster, and Mingi’s back arches off the mattress and his hands grip the sheets when San hits his sweet spot again and again. It has Mingi moaning and his toes curling from the pleasure as he inches closer to the edge with each stroke.

“Come for me, baby.” 

San takes Mingi into his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He kisses Mingi, wet and messy, as the latter comes, his moans muffled by San’s mouth. Mingi’s whole body tenses, his legs squeezing San as close to himself as possible and not letting him go until the elder has reached his own orgasm with a grunt, still thrusting shallowly as he rides his high.

***

They lie naked on the bed, all cleaned up courtesy of San managing to find the strength in his legs to grab them a wet towel, deeming it safe to leave the room naked after listening closely to Seonghwa and Hongjoong and not hearing anything, figuring they must have fallen asleep while watching the movie.

Mingi isn’t sure he can look at San right now, not quite believing what they’ve done,  _ and during their first time, too _ , an unhelpful voice in his head adds, making Mingi bury his face in the sheets in embarrassment. 

“Satisfied?” 

San’s voice startles him out of his thoughts and mini mental breakdown, and Mingi musters up the guts to reply in a small voice, “Yeah.”

“Enough to do it again?” 

Despite his current embarrassment, the thought of doing this again with San makes him both smile and bite his lip. 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're a sangi or bottom mingi enthusiast like me, come talk to me on twitter @ [DiamondsAndIce](https://twitter.com/DiamondsAndIce) ;)


End file.
